Melting Snow
by icetear
Summary: UPDATE! (I am back!) Chapter Four : False?. Someone says time can heal everything,but can time remove the love with somebody. Hyoga x Princess Freya,Polaris Hilda's sister .
1. Chapter 1

All about Saintseiya belongs to Masami Kurumada

Incidence: Three months after Hades chapter,the gold saints were revived by Athena. Now they live together with the Bronzies in Sanctuary,and it looks like everyone is doing fine. But it's not like that…

English is my second language,so sorry for the inconvenience

**Melting Snow**

**Chapter one: An unforgetable nightmare**

Cold is the feeling he used to be before an accidentally meeting with her,the girl who is standing in front of him now with the most beautiful face he has ever seen in his own life.

"Freya…is it…is it really you.?" His voice sounds broken. He can't do anything looking at her face unbelievably.

Some part in his heart tells him that it's just an illusion,but another asks him to believe that it's real.

She, doesn't say anything,is looking him back with the sad smiles.

"Hyoga, please…please don't kill Hagen…"That voice is so tired. Her eyes become to be filled with tear.

The name of someone he never forgets comes into his ears. He closes his eyes slowly,feeling an extremely pain in his heart that becomes to be more hurt gradually.

_Hyoga…please…help my sister and asgard…_

"No…you… it's just a dream…"He speaks loudly, his heart seems to be broken by her voice.

"Please Hyoga…please don't kill Hagen…he is so important to me…he is.."

"Stop saying that!!...stop!!."He shouts angrily.

"Hagen is so important to me…Hyoga…he is my lover…please…"Her voice sounds exhausted.

He falls on the floor,asking her to stop doing like that, but her voice seems to be much louder.

But there is another voice that calls out his name.

"Hyoga!!! Wake up!!! Hyoga!!!"

He opens his eyes and sees who is looking at him with the dark blue eyes.

"Sen….Sensei…"

"Thanks to Athena,are you alright,kid?.I heard your voice." Aquarius saint asks while stroking Hyoga's hair.

"I…I'm O.K. sensei…just… just a nightmare." He smiles at his master warmly,but inside his heart is broken.

_Yes…it's just a nightmare I don't want to get…_

_**To Be continued**_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hi^^ It's my third you like it._

_See ya on the next chapter^^_

_Chapter 2: meeting again_

**_"It seems like your pupil is falling in love.."_**

**_"I've told you before,saints don't need to have love."_**

**_"But...sensei Camus..."_**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hi^^ Chapter Two is coming^^ Sorry for last updating,and thanks a lot for the reviewing.I promise to do my best**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Meeting again**

"So…you comes here just to tell me that your son has got a nightmare about the girl whose name is Freya and you are worry that there will be something bad happened." The man in his long blue shirt says while looking at someone who is sitting in front of him.

"First Milo, Hyoga is my pupil , not my son. So stop saying something like that or I will dance in your grave." He feels annoyed. His dark-blued eyes begins to be fill with anxiously.

_How could I think he can help me solve this problem…_

"And second, who knows, maybe tomorrow he will get an unintentionally accident or something likes the extremely pain…bastard,I comes here to see someone who can help me,not someone who is laughing NOW." He raises his voice and that makes his friend to stop giggling in no time.

"…O.K. O.K. Mr. Ice Block,sorry for that. Anyway, what do you want me to do about your so…I mean…your pupil's nightmare?"

Aquarius sighs slowly and begins to speak

"First, do you know who is Freya."

"Freya…Umm…Freya…Ah…I remembered that…"

"Really?, Milo , who is she? Tell me"

"Calm down Camus, I think this is going to be something you…Oh Athena,so.. it is time for Hyoga…"Milo chuckles. Smile never left his face.

"Not fun, Scorpion." His eyes is widen again.

"Fine Fine. I will tell you anything you want. Freya…is the name of a beautiful princess from Asgard,the holy land in the north." He begins to tell the story and wish that his friends will not do anything crazily.

"The princess? But… why does Hyoga dreams about her. They haven't met each other,right? "

"Just wait a second, friend, besides I've something to tell you."

"And what is it?"

"Ah…I think…it seems like your pupil is falling in love with her." Milo speaks slowly, tries not to think what will happen next.

---------------------------------------------

"Explain."

"Explain? What? Sensei, I don't understand…Ouch!!…Se…sensei…It's hurt." He mourns immediately as his teacher squeezes his right arm strongly.

_Athena tells me. What is wrong with my sensei…_

" Really? You don't understand, my disciple, or you don't want to tell me about your lover you dreamed last night!!." Aquarius raises his voice .His heart begins to be full of anger.

"Wa…Why do you speak like that?..."The blue eyes are widen.

"Why? Why can't I say? I am your teacher, and I can do anything that I think it's best for my disciple…but you…you don't!!!."Camus snarls angrily

Hyoga feels like he is slapped, he never sees his teacher like this before.

"Sensei…I..I just.."The Cygnus saint try to speak with the most natural sound he thinks, but he feels his tear flows down on his cheek.

"I have told you before…saint doesn't need to have love…and I think that you will understand it clearly…but you don't."

"…But…sensei Camus…"

_It is hurt…hurt so much…_

"No 'But' , Cygnus , Go back to your room and think what should you do next?" The cold voice is came back , the gold saint walk out of the room without saying anymore.

_If it what you want...sensei...I will do...But... I have something to do first..._

---------------------------------------------

"Your majesty, please give me the apology." The asgardian soilder bows at his queen.

"What happen…? Is there anything wrong?" She asks while looking back at him

"There is someone here , My Highness, he says he wants to see you and princess Freya"

"And who is he?"

"Saint of Athena,Your majesty, his name is Hyoga of the Swan…"

* * *

So it looks like Hyoga is going to do something that will make his teacher angry^^

And what will Camus do to solve this problem.

See ya on the next chapter: **Heart Broken**

**"Calm Down!!,Camus!, it's not so terrible!!."**

**"Camus…he is only a boy.A boy who is falling in love with his girlfriend.I don't understand why you looks so angry."**


	3. Chapter 3

**All about Saint Seiya Belong to Masami Kurumada**

**Chapter Three: Heart broken**

"Calm Down!!,Camus!, it's not so terrible!!."Scorpion Saint tries to be patient at this moment,but it looks like his friend isn't.

_Is this the same Camus? The Aquarius Gold saint who is always cold. _

"Terrible? , Milo!!...it's not the best word to explain what is happening now!."A man with the ice-blue eyes scolds around him seems to become frozen by his icy cosmo.

"Camus…he is only a boy.A boy who is falling in love with his girlfriend.I don't understand why you looks so angry."

"Why?...Because he is the ice saint of Athena!!,and that is much more important than his puppy love with his little princess!!."

"Bustard!! Where should he go? Hyoga never does like this before!!."

* * *

"Princess Freya."Someone behind her calls out her turns back to see who it is and is almost sparkling with his face.

_I must be dreaming. Yes, dreaming in the good dream._

But the freezing snow tells her otherwise.

He is standing here,the man whom she never thinks will see his face again.

"Hyoga…is it really..you?"She looks at him unbelievably.

"It's nice to see you again,Princess Freya" He speaks gently while approaching her.

The cold wind around seems stop,her pale green eyes are widen when his handsome face is almost touch her can feel his smile and also his powerful cosmo.

_The powerful cosmo that is equal to someone's._

_Flashback_

"Princess,you shouldn't be 's very dangerous"His gently voice is so familiar.

"Just want to give you something for lunch,Hagen."She smiles back at him.

He nods and approaches her sitting on the floor.

"Ouch!!"He mourns immediately.

"Oh Hagen!!, are you alright?"She eyes are widen when seeing his flowing blood from his wound.

"I..I'm O.K. ,Princess, just a little scratch." He tells her.

"Let me see, Oh…Hagen….it's not just a small wound."Her voice sounds broken. Tear begins to flow down on her cheeks.

"Freya!!..no…It's O.K….I'm alright…please…please don't cry anymore."He looks so frighten when seeing that transparent god warrior approaches his princess slowly,brings her nearby and hugs her gently.

The warm feeling pass through her places her beautiful face in his chest. Her tear continues to flow.

"Your tears is going to give me the heart broken, please don't cry at me anymore,Freya."He hugs her tightly. His cosmo is very warm.

"Hagen,I…"Her eyes are full of tear.

He kisses his princess to quieten her, and everything around them seems to be stopped.

_Please, Hagen, don't leave me world isn't the same without you._

_End of Flashback_

_Slap!!_

Cygnus Hyoga can feel the sharp pain on his right cheek. Although it's not much pain that can do him any danger, but inside his heart is broken.

"How…How dare you do such thing…Cygnus Hyoga…"The girl in front of him scolds back. Her beautiful face begins to fill with tear.

"Fr…Freya…"

"I don't want to here anything from you again…. whatever you did here make me feel like I am the traitor…make me feel like I am the killer...I…all of my beloved god warrior…it's…it's all because of you…don't you know that…it's hurt…it's very hurt…"She cries out severely,not ever thought there is anytime she feels hurt a lot like this before.

"Freya, listen to me, I just…"He begins to speak again. His voice sounds very cold.

"H...Hyoga…"She tries to move away from him,but her legs are frozen.

The ice saint approaches her again,brings her to be in his arms comfortably.

_Silence…_

"Can't it be me, Princess Freya."He whispers as holding his princess more tightly.

_Silence again…_

"Can't it be me,Princess Freya ,the one who is here to protect you,the one who always stands by your side, and also …the one you loves?"

She doesn't say anything places her face in his warming chest.

He smiles at her quietly.

_Have a good dream, my beautiful princess…_

The hurt feeling inside his body seems to break his smiley face immediately. He closes his eyes slowly, listens to her heart beat, but maybe it's his.

_Is this what you feel for a long time, Freya?_

He kisses her forehead gently before looking at her sleeping face.

_Sorry for letting you be alone, and also sorry for can not take this wound out of your heart._

_But maybe…… maybe it's time to take away all of your pain……_

The inside pain is much 's seem like his heart is going to be broken into small pieces.

He tries to breath,but it's useless.

"Hyoga,what's wrong? are you alright?"Freya wakes up,looking at the ice saint in front of her carefully.

He begins to answer her,but the extremely pain leaves away his remaining cosmo.

Hyoga almost feels unconscious when seeing someone runs toward him.

Someone whom he never thinks will see again in his life.

_Sensei Camus?_

* * *

Aloha^^

Sorry for missing for a long that you like this chapter.

Thank You for reading my fanfic.

Thank You very much for every comments.^^

See ya on the next Chap.


	4. Chapter 4

**All about Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada**

**Chapter Four**: False?

_Being the ice saint means…always be like an eternal snow…_

_Because eternal snow will never be melted by anything …_

_But even the eternal snow…when it is against the bright sun…_

_Can be melted like general snow at the end of Winter…_

The sun almost sets when he finally awakes,yet everything around is still blurred because of his wound. He tries to get up from the comfortable bed , but his legs refuse that.

_Where the hell am I?_

The serious pain inside the chest stops his thought immediately. Hyoga can't help placing his hand on it, wishing that doing this may help reduce that pain just a little.

"And you awake, eventually."

The powerful yet gentle voice he heard makes his body stay unmoved for a little while.

_This cannot be...  
_

With that, Hyoga turns to see the handsome gold saint sitting beside him.

"M…Milo"

"Yes, it's me…and you should know that who comes along with me,"said the older with worried eyes.

_Do not need to be too curious as Seiya__,__or so smart like Shiryu to get the answer…  
_

_ How many times in my life to have fainted twice in one day?...  
_

"B..But how? I think th…ouch!", he tries to speak again, but the pain seems to increase as the time goes by. Luckily the gold saint is there to grab his shaken body and lay him down gently.

"Relax, boy, you have to rest…"

** "And explain"  
**

Another strong and powerful voice from the door could freeze everyone to death, one hand of Hyoga grabs Milo's shirt suddenly.

_I'm dead…I am so dead.  
_

_ Camus and Milo aren't here, open your eyes and you won't see both of them.  
_

"He is very angry, you know?", Milo whispers while trying to release himself from the young one's hand that seems like don't want to be apart from his shirt.

"That's why you should REALLY be with me now. Please, Milo, please." Hyoga asks while moving close to the person who is like a brother to him. His big blue eyes with full of tears now are something the other, and maybe everyone in this whole world, cannot resist.

But not this time.

"Not this time, ducky. You are the one who causes this, now solve the problem on your own."

And with that, Hyoga's last hope flees away from the room within 3 seconds.

_Ikki, could you please sometimes teaches my brother to be overprotective like you?  
_

"What do you think you are doing?"

_Calm before the storm…  
_

"I…"

"**To leave Sanctuary without Athena's permission.**"

_Seems like this time a big one.  
_

"**To disobey my order**", the voice becomes louder.

_Maybe the Tornado one  
_

One hand grabs his wrist tightly.

"Se...sensei…"

Before he can say more and before he is brave enough to look into the other's seem-to-be-very-angry-right-now face, a new accident pain appears on his cheek making him flow against the wall.

It hurts.

Only two words echoes in his mind.

"Camus…it hurts"

"Surely you should be for what you have done…", Aquarius says, with his angry face and growing golden cosmo, after punching his student.

And **that** is the worst nightmare Hyoga ever has.

"Sensei never punches me.", his voice sounds broken, his tears flows down.

"So makes it the first time, and I think maybe that's not enough".

_ So makes it the first time, and I think maybe that's not enough  
_

"Then do it!"

"Don't you dare…"

"Yes I dare, do it until you satisfy, do it as much as you want!, do it **until you can kill me again**!", Hyoga shouts back with all of his strength he has left, with an extremely pain in his chest, and with the hate toward the man standing in front of him right now.

Slap!

"**SHUT UP**!"

His teacher's strong and powerful voice comes with another sharp pain that hurts him more than any other weapon in this whole world.

"I…I…**I hate you the most!, **do you hear that Camus sensei**!, I hate you**!"

"Cygnus Hyoga!"

"**I HATE YOU!**"

And with that, the boy turns around and runs out of the room, into the darkest night.

**_To be continue_**

* * *

_And I'm back! after disappear for about... ehhh don't wanna count._

_Sorry for that, I'm in a middle of doing research and work._

_This chapter makes me cries a little, well maybe I hurt my poor Hyoga much more than I think. Heartless Camus!_

_See ya next time.^^_


End file.
